Aprendiendo a conducir
by VidiaR
Summary: ¿Quién no ha soñado con esa escena en la carretera y el cabello suelto volando al viento? ¿Y si tu camioneta es estandar y no la puedes conducir? Esto es lo que le pasó a Kaoru y sin querer aprendió más que a solo conducir


Hola! Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews en mi fic pasado, la verdad tenía muchisímo tiempo que no escribia nada, por situaciones del mugroso tiempo que no me alcanza para nada ¬¬, pero no importa, aquí estoy para continuar y darles un nuevo fic :). Ahora me involucraré un poco con los verdes y tal vez despues venga otro de los azulitos n..n

Disclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z no son de mi pertenencia; solo las pido prestadas un ratito. Tampoco es mía la marca Chevrolet.

Si, al fin mi primer auto, la verdad estaba demasiado desesperada por el mío; quiero decir ya había cumplido los 16 ya podía tener mi licencia de conducir, pese a quien le pese. Y sí logré que mi papá me diera la mitad para un auto usado y yo comenzé a trabajar en la cafetería cerca de mi casa, fue el día más perfectamente horrible que he tenido en toda mi vida, lo recuerdo perfectamente. . .

Flashback:

Se veía a una chica de ojos color verde y cabello negro muy felizmente en el asiento del copiloto mientras su papá conducía una Chevrolet de caja, vieja y algo despintada, se veía que el color original era negro. Los asientos, rotos y con algunas manchas del desgasteque habían tenido; en realidad costó más de lo que era y por eso el papá venía refunfuñando acerca del ''robo'' que les había hecho el vendedor, mientras que la chica venía más contenta que una niña con juguete nuevo.

— Gracias papá por llevarme por mi regalo de 16. ¡Juro que me encanta! —

— Más vale que con esto dejes de usar a tu mamá como chofer, Kaoru. — Comentó el señorcon un poco de burla en el tono de hablar.

— Yo no la usaba de chofer, solo necesitaba que me llevara a algunos lugares — Le respondío sacandole la lengua a su papá. El solo rió ante el acto de su hija, era lo que más le gustaba de la personalidad de ella; que siempre sabía sacar su lado infantil.

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Matsubara y se estacionaron fuera de esta, ya que el señor Matsubara tenía que irse rápido para poder ir con su esposa a la cena a la que habían sido invitados. Kaoru bajó con emoción del camioenta y recibió con ánimos las llaves; entró a la casa subió por una chamarra verde y se la puso. Estaba haciendo algo de frío.

— Tus hermanos no están, así es que tienes la casa para tí solita, ¿Eh hija? — Le dijo su mamá mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

— Saldré un rato en mi camioneta nueva — Contestó sonriente la chiquilla mientras ya iba de camino a la puerta.

— Ten mucho cuidado Kaoru — Le advirtió su mamá poniendose un poco perocupada por la decisión de su hija a salir de noche.

— Solo voy a andar por aquí mamá, no te preocupes, solo quiero hechar a andar a mi bebé — Mientras veía a sus padres adelantarse en la salida de la puerta.

— Cuidate y llega temprano — Fue lo único que pudo oír a su padre ya que había entrado al automóvil, y era imposible escuchar a esa distancia.

Tomó las llaves de la casa, las guardó en su bolsillo derecho y salío dispuesta a arrasar con el mundo al tener un nuevo vehículo, se imaginaba como en la películas; con el cabello al viento y el sol iluminando sus lentes negros de sol, mientras que la radio sonaba a todo lo que podía. Decidida a hacer su sueño de ir en la carretera con el cabello suelto; largo, se lo había dejado crecer, subió a la camioneta, metió la llave y la encendió.

— ¡Demonios! — Gritó la chica al darse cuenta que no podía manejarlo; la camioneta era estándar y ella solo sabía manejar en automático. Tenía ganas de arrancar el volante y que le regresaran todo su dinero.

— Tranquilizate Kaoru, solo intenta hacerlo arrancar, solo, respira . . . — Intentó calmarse y tras varios minutos de enfurecimientos y enojos y golpes contra el tablero desgastado, la camioneta comenzó a moverse; lentamente, tanto así que ni la misma Kaoru se había dado cuenta ya que estaba muy ocupada golpeando su cabeza contra el volante. Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que ya iba justo en dirección de una avenida muy transitada, lo cual la hizo entrar en pánico.

Un chico que iba caminando en la calle, algo distraído notó que una camioneta venía algo despacio y alcanzó a divisar a una chica dentro de este; se le hizo curioso como la chica parecía desesperada por salir, hasta que cayó en cuenta que la chica no sabía conducir la camioneta y que iba a estrellarse contra todos los coches que estaban en la avenida principal, corrió lo más que pudo y alcanzó a meterse en la camioneta.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! — Gritaba como desquiziada Kaoru, mientras el chico hacía maneobras con volante, haciendo que toda la camioneta direa un giro muy brusco hacia la izquierda haciendo que Kaoru cayera sobre el extraño.

— ¿No sabes conducir cierto? — Le preguntó el chico a Kaoru, haciendo que esta se ofendiera.

— Claro que se conducir, solo no se conducir los estandars — Respondió con algo de desdén.

El chico la miró detenidamente, era muy hermosa de eso no había duda alguna, tenía un toque de rebeldía podía notarse en sus ojos verdes. La chica también miró al extraño, era guapo; sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro contrastaba con la apariencía misteriosa de él.

— ¿Podrías bajarte de mi camioneta? — Kaoru habló por lo bajo una vez que estubo estacionada la camioneta.

— No, tu eres un peligro abordo de esta cosa, te llevaré a tu casa y les diré a tus padres que tengan más cuidado contigo — Le contestó viendola superiormente; talvez el era un año mayor que ella.

— Quiero que te bajes de mi camioneta. ¡AHORA! — Comenzó a gritar Kaoru mientras el extraño prendía la camioneta.

— ¡Auxilio un extraño me esta secuestrando! —

— Mi nombre es Butch y si tal vez si te este secuestrando — Le comentó Butch seductoramente.

Auch! Primer capítulo!

Reviews :)


End file.
